


Jealousy

by Plasmatic



Series: Pearlina Short Stories [6]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: AAA Pearl is just so soft, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, It's just cute haha, Jealousy, No Angst, One Shot, Plushies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Pearl gets jealous when she sees her girlfriend hugging someone else; she takes things into action...Part of a Pearlina Megacollab with other writers about Emotions!https://archiveofourown.org/collections/7PearlinaFeelings





	Jealousy

Pearl woke up in bed alone as she stared blankly at the pink and green wall surrounding her, instead of Marina's perfect outline snuggling against her. It was the second time that the Inkling would open her eyes and be greeted with no sight of her girlfriend anywhere; just the blank space where the Octoling would stare at her snoring Inkling for hours upon end.

Grumpily, she got out of bed and trudged downstairs sleepily, planning to confront Marina - mostly about WHAT was more important than hugging a small Inkling girlfriend for a few more hours. She was about to reach the last step; but before she could even form the words in her mouth, she met a terrifying sight.

Her Marina hugging someone else.

She watched in complete horror as her girlfriend snuggled closer to the stranger on her lap; the lap where SHE would sit on and tease her girlfriend with kisses. She looked on with envy as she watched her Marina stare at the Inkling plushie, with that cute smile on her cute face. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Pearl sweetly said, unconsciously with a trace of bitterness; as she watched Marina turn sharply from the laptop, the Imposter Pearl on her lap moving with her as the plushie stared back at her with that stupid smug smile on her lips.

She did a once-over at this impersonator on her eyes and scowled distatefully; that girl in her girlfriends arms didn't even look that good, with their big dumb yellow eyes and massive forehead. How did she even catch Marina's eye? stealing Marina's eyes was her job, and her job only! 

"Oh Pearlie! I'm just in the middle of this beat I'm writing!" Pearl remained unfazed as she looked on bitterly at the thief of Marina's heart as the Octoling rambled on; squeezing the cuddly toy more and more as she spoke, successfully making the Inklings eyes glower.

"I'm just going to be in the bathroom. Love you!" Marina said heartwarmingly, yet suspiciously quickly as she planted a quick kiss on her lips and disappeared out of sight...

Pearl sat grudgingly on the sofa, sending long threatening looks at the plushie sitting on the table by the laptop. However, the smug look plastered on that dumb toy broke her breaking point as she swiftly got up and grabbed the imposter Pearl with both her bare hands.

"Pearl it's time we had a little chat," Pearl said slowly while strangling the stuffed toy; a dangerous glint in her eyes. If the plushie could feel any emotion, it would've been terrified. "Do you know who I am?" She made the smallest Inkling in the room nod her head with her hands, as she spoke threateningly.

"Who do you think you are, stealing my Marina away like that?" She started punching the plush like a schoolchild as the fist connected every shot. "Pearl! She's yours!" She imitated as the imposter, which didn't help considering they were the same person and had the same voice.

"That's right! It's Ms Pearl Houzuki BITCH!" She shouted victoriously as the battered Inkling was pummelled through the air by Pearl's hook, smashing onto the porcelain floor with a soft thud. The imposter laid still in defeat; she was victorious... 

But wasn't finished at all...

"Yo, I'm not done with you yet...!" Pearl's footsteps ran through the silence as both eyes latched onto her victim splattered on the floor; still with that stupid smug smile. She kneeled slowly - so that the stuffed toy was between her legs, and she raised a threatening fist up in the air, ready to strike.

"Pearlie? What's with the commot-" Marina gasped in surprise, as she saw her girlfriend kneeling on top of something on the floor. She squinted suspiciously, and then let out another soft gasp; her girlfriend had a closed fist looming rather scarily over the head of something. The head of-

Pearl.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Marina started screaming hysterically as she collapsed onto the floor, choking in laughter. Tears were forming in her eyes, as her cute laughter boomed across the entire neighbourhood, leaving an already flushed Pearl blushing madly, "HAHAH-"

"SHUT UP MARINA" Pearl screamed back just as hysterically, hoping that her girlfriend would stop giggling like crazy, but to no avail as she only started laughing harder; her hand going unconsciously over her head as if she was going to faint of laughter. "MARINAAAA!"

-

It took a while for the taller girl to subdue herself, but all she had to do was stare at her Inkling before falling in heaps of giggling again... "Babe," her breath hitched as she tried to say it with a straight face, failing quite miserably, "Babe, why did you punch the soft Pearl Plushie? : (" 

"It isn't soft anymore," Pearl said blankly, as they both stared at the disintegrated toy that was once a plushie, still laying on the porcelain floor, leaving her girlfriend cackling, "P-Pearlie, th-that's not the p-point!". Pearl had to try her best not to smile as well, as she's watched her girlfriend fall back into her cute giggles.

“I was jealous of the plush...” Pearl quickly said, immediately squeezing her eyes, waiting to hear Marina’s laughter consume her; but after a few seconds of silence, she opened her eyes to see her girlfriend, silently holding a Marina plush of her own kind in her hand.

“You found it?” Her voice was hoarse from all that screaming, but the joy was evident in her eyes as she stared at the soft Marina toy that the smaller girl had loved for so long, and had also lost for too long, “Where was it?”

Marina stayed silent; she was biting her lip and she wasn't looking at Pearl for a vulnerable few seconds - at least until she got her breathing back together in shape, she started to wavily whisper, “Every day, I would see you hug that Marina plush; and I was so...”

“Jealous,” 

They both said at the same time; leaving the younger girl blushing now, “And all I wanted was you to hug ME and not that stupid plushie. You’re MINE; that thing could never be me. So I hid it...” It was Marina’s time to close her eyes; waiting for Pearl to say something disapproving of her rambling. Instead she was greeted with a soft voice, “You’re such a dork, you know”. 

The Octoling opened her eyes unexpectedly as she saw Pearl’s eyes on her, that playful smile on her face that always meant trouble. She leaned over to hug Marina, “I know the plush could never be you... you’re perfect!”. Marina started swaying in love as her pupils dilated.

Pearl started leaning closer to Marina; and the Octoling’s hearts would not stop jumping as she started to lean in as well, and closed her eyes to try subdue her hearts from exploding. But after a few seconds of no lips on hers; she opened her eyes and gasped.

Her Pearl kissing someone else.

“HEY! IT’S ME YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO KISS!” She watched as her Pearl continued kissing the soft toy, still with that playful smile. She also watched her girlfriend quickly smuggling the plushie from the Octoling's hands, and hysterically laughing as she ran upstairs. “I LOVE YOU PLUSH!” She said between her giggles...

“PEARL, YOU ARE SO FINISHED WHEN I FIND YOU!” Marina laughed as she started running upstairs, finding the Pearl that she will absolutely finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I want to say thank you for the experience of being in this collaboration; it's pretty cool to see 7 strangers make some pretty cool things!
> 
> I'm going to stop writing for a bit because I need a break haha. Maybe a Pearlina Month in September ??


End file.
